The proposed research is designed to study the microstructure of new dental amalgams. The microstructures of various new amalgams will be compared with each other as well as with conventional amalgams. The substantial reduction or elimination of the gamma 2 phase of conventional amalgam will be related to corrosion tendencies. The corrosion products of all the amalgams studied will be analyzed. X-ray diffraction will be used to study the nature and quantities of the phases in the amalgams. It will also be used to analyze the corrosion products. Scanning electron microscopy and energy dispersive x-ray analysis will be used to study the microstructural and chemical composition of the phases present as well as to identify the morphology and chemical composition of the corrosion products. The corrosion studies will be done using potentiostatic anodic polarization techniques in saline and sulfide containing solutions.